


Expanding Horizons

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, They get caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: In the aftermath of Hikaru's date with Haruhi, Kyoya suggests that the reason Kaoru was so eager to set Hikaru up was because Kaoru likes someone else.
Relationships: Hitachiin Kaoru/Ootori Kyouya
Kudos: 68





	Expanding Horizons

"Kaoru, have you considered that the reason you wanted Hikaru to broaden his world is more selfish than all that?" Kyoya looked sideways at the boy standing beside him.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru's eyes flickered towards his, then hurried away again.

"Is there someone you like?"

"No, it's not like that!" Kyoya smiled as he noted Kaoru's brief blush.

"I've seen the way you look at me, you know." Kyoya wanted to slide closer, to tease the younger boy more, but he was conscientious of the fact that everyone else could see them from the lower floor.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kaoru turned away in a huff, walking down the stairs to join Hikaru in cutting the watermelon open.

Kyoya watched him go, a calculating smile gracing his lips.

* * *

_ "What was Kyoya suggesting?"  _ Kaoru wondered to himself as he lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling and listening to Hikaru's soft snores.  _ "That I have a thing for him? Ridiculous… and yet…"  _ His eyes flicked to Hikaru, checking to see if he was truly asleep.

_ "Kyoya's hot…"  _ His hand slipped underneath the waistline of his pajama pants.  _ "His eyes are kinda sexy when he's not wearing his glasses… I wonder what he would look like after being kissed… or fucked…." _

Kaoru wrapped his hand around himself as his thoughts faded from words to images; he pictured Kyoya slipping into bed with them, and indicating that he needed to be silent.

_ "You don't want to wake up Hikaru, now do you?" Kyoya leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kaoru's lips, even as his hands traced over soft, untouched skin. _

_ Everywhere Kyoya's hands touched left Kaoru's skin tingling, and his lips trailed fire, from lips to his earlobe, down the line of his throat, to bite gently over the pulse in his neck. Then lower still, down his chest to his nipples, and Kaoru had to bite his own hand to keep quiet, his hips moving unconsciously as Kyoya worked his way even lower. _

_ Once he reached Kaoru's pants, he straightened up, a condom held between two long, delicate fingers, and Kaoru nodded wordlessly as his pants were pulled down to mid thigh, his eyes closing as he heard the pull of a zipper, and then something long and hard was pressing against his anus… _

"Ah!" His eyes flew open, and he looked at his hand in horror; at the fluid covering his palm.

"Hey, Kaoru, what is it?" Hikaru looked up at him sleepily.

"It's nothing." He rearranged his smile into one that was simply sheepish. "I just… you know… had one of  _ those  _ dreams. Go back to sleep." He slipped out of bed and headed for the en-suite.

Behind him, Hikaru nodded and lay back down, too lost in memories of that day to notice his twins lie.

"Shit…" Kaoru collapsed onto the floor of the shower after washing up. "I can't be gay, can I?" He cried silently for almost a minute, before getting himself back under control.

"No, I'm just frustrated. Kyoya is hot; of course he is, the whole club knows that! So what if I can jerk off while thinking about him, it doesn't mean anything." He sighed, and got to his feet. "But taking it up the ass? No way I'd want to do something freaky like that! Still… Kyoya might have been right today. Not about me liking someone, but I do want to start becoming more independent." 

He clicked the light off and left the bathroom.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Hikaru sat up. "You were in there for quite a while."

"I fell asleep on the toilet, did I worry you?" He got back into bed.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Hikaru's hand was cool against his forehead. "Well, you aren't warm, but don't overdo it. I know how sick you were this morning."

"Hikaru, I told you, I'm fine now." He rolled into Hikaru playfully. "So, did you kiss her?"

"What?! No of course not!" Hikaru was bright red as he pulled away. "Go to sleep."

Kaoru settled down comfortably, and was asleep in seconds.

  
  


* * *

  
  


"Can I talk to you?" Kaoru walked away, wanting a private chat with Kyoya.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" Kyoya's sharp eyes noted that Kaoru was hyper-aware of him this morning; he saw with some amusement that Kaoru's nipples were peaked and clearly visible through the thin fabric of his tank, a fact he decided to keep to himself.

"What exactly is your offer?" Kaoru was unable to look him in the eye.

"Quite simple; we go out, just the two of us, like we are dating. We can even go to hotels, just not the ones run by the Suoh Group. See how Hikaru reacts, and go from there."

"What would we be doing at these hotels?" Kaoru's heart was in his throat, and his body felt far too hot.

"We could use the time to study, or read, or well, anything really. We could even fuck, if you wanted to." Kyoya whispered the last part straight into Kaoru's ear.

"Why would I want that? We're both guys! Still… it would be nice to see how Hikaru would handle me having a girlfriend. Okay, fine. I accept, but not out here. Wait until we get back to Tokyo."

"Of course." Kyoya longed to stay close to Kaoru; unlike the younger boy, he was well aware of his sexual attraction to Kaoru; but he pulled away casually. "Text me when you're free."

"I will." Kaoru felt shaky as Kyoya left, his dick half hard in his pants.

"Oh shit…" He ran for the bathroom, somehow making it without anyone else noticing his problem.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They met up the second day back in Tokyo, at a middle class love hotel in Shinjuku. "Shall we go up?"

"Okay." Kaoru stepped into the elevator with Kyoya.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, well… I've never been to a love hotel before, and I'm here with a guy! Of course I am nervous." Kaoru swallowed hard, and stole a glance at Kyoya.

"I see. Truthfully, I have never been to such a low class hotel as this either. However, you do not need to worry about being with a man; this hotel caters exclusively to men." Kyoya studied Kaoru out of the corner of his eye.

"To men?" Somehow, that knowledge soothed his nerves. "Right. So uh… Kyoya? Were you joking when you said we could… fuck?" Kaoru knew that he was a mess even before Kyoya turned to study him, and he hadn't even been touched yet.

"No, I was completely serious, although I have no interest in being the receiver."

"Of course not." The elevator reached their floor at last, and the doors slid open.

"Come." Kyoya led him down a short hallway, before using an electronic key card to unlock a door.

"So… uh…?" Kaoru looked around the room without seeing anything; he felt feverish, unreal, like he was dreaming, though he knew he was not.

"Is sex what you want?" Kyoya removed his glasses, stowing them safely into a carrying case.

"Yes." Kaoru all but moaned the word out.

"I thought so." Kyoya closed the distance between them as he shoved the younger boy up against the door, claiming his mouth greedily.

"Ah… hah…" Kaoru panted out as the kiss ended.

"You look so sexy…" Kyoya's hands felt Kaoru's thin chest through his shirt, thumbs rubbing over beaded nipples.

"I look sexy? You should look in a mirror…" Kaoru nipped at Kyoya's lower lip, acknowledging all of his perverted desires for the first time in his life.

"Shall we move to the bed?"

Kaoru could only nod as he was dragged across the room, and was tossed down on his back, the rough treatment only fueling his arousal.

Kyoya climbed on top of Kaoru, using his body to press the boy down, allowing him to feel Kyoya's arousal.

"Kyoya…" Hands were everywhere as they kissed again and again; on his chest, tangled in his hair, groping him through his pants. His own hands were calmer, though no less adventurous, as he felt Kaoru's cock through his pants.

"Ah… clothes… too many clothes…" He began unbuttoning Kyoya's shirt without waiting for permission.

Kyoya pulled back, shedding his own clothes with uncharacteristic abandon, and Kaoru took the cue to undress himself.

Nude, they fell back onto the bed, kissing and touching forbidden male flesh; flesh they had both longed to touch but had always felt that they never would because of family circumstances.

Kyoya broke the kiss, raising himself up with one arm, his other hand wrapped around both shafts as hips generated sweet friction.

"Kaoru…" His head fell back down onto a shoulder.

"Kyoya…" Kaoru's hands clung to his back and shoulders, fingernails digging into pale flesh as they came in tandem.

Only then did Kyoya crawl off of Kaoru, collapsing beside him on the bed.

"Shit… I'm gay aren't I?" Kaoru sighed, his hand brushing sweat soaked hair out of his eyes.

"That I can't say; you'll have to answer that for yourself." Kyoya reached over and opened the drawer in the bedside table.

"I know." Kaoru swallowed hard, trying to calm his whirlwind of thoughts and emotions.

"Roll over."

"Kyoya… be gentle…" Kaoru placed a pillow under his hips, his ass raised in the air.

"Have you touched yourself here?" Kyoya's fingers were gentle as he swirled a finger over the tight opening.

"No; I've never had a chance. It's not like that with Hikaru, but we do watch porn together, and we jerk off together. If I started playing with my ass, I'd have to answer questions I don't know the answers to." Kaoru's legs opened wider as he felt Kyoya slip the first finger inside.

"Hmm…" The older boy hummed as he analyzed the situation.

"Kyoya?"

"I'm not huge, but as I am certain you noticed, I'm not tiny either. Since you've never played with your ass, I don't think I'll be able to fit more than two fingers inside of you today."

"Oh…" Kaoru couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"We'll just have to work up to full intercourse." Kyoya kissed the nape of his neck, then pulled away as someone knocked on the door.

"Who?" He slipped out of bed, and pulled his pants back on.

"Wait! Kyoya don't!" Kaoru lunged for the older boy just as the door opened.

"Kyoya?" Hikaru's eyes widened, as he took in his friend's disheveled looks, and Kaoru standing naked behind him. "What the fuck is this?!"

"Hikaru, no! He didn't force me, I wanted to…"

"Kaoru, how could you?! You left without telling me anything! I thought you could trust me with anything…"

"Hikaru?"

"Kaoru, I know you like boys; I'm not blind." Kaoru went still, his eyes widening even further. "If you want… whatever this is with Kyoya, I won't stop you just… promise me that you'll never lie to me again!"

"Interesting." Kyoya slipped into the bathroom, leaving the twins alone.

"I don't know what I want; I'm not dating Kyoya, today was just an experiment." Kaoru could not meet Hikaru's eyes.

"Why Kyoya?"

"Huh?"

"He's… well, you know. Manipulative. So why come here with Kyoya? Are you okay?" Hikaru's face was only inches from Kaoru's as he studied his twin's eyes.

"Because… my body wants him." The bathroom door opened.

"You want to know what I gain from seducing Kaoru?" Kyoya replaced his glasses, fully dressed once more. "The answer is simple; the freedom to truly express myself with a boy I desire. Yes, I am using Kaoru for sex, however I am also being used by Kaoru for sex. Our position is the same; we both desire men in a society that frowns upon homosexuality, and together we can explore our desires, and satisfy our urges."

"Are you two dating?" Hikaru had relaxed, and was only just realizing that he had interrupted them having sex.

"That… depends on Kaoru." Kyoya turned away. "If you decide you are ready to fully commit yourself to someone other than Hikaru, let me know." With that, Kyoya left the room.

Kaoru began to dress; "Hikaru, one day we will have to become independent, and date others but…" He shook his head no. "That day is not today."

"Lets get home. So uh… what did you do with Kyoya?"

"Do you really want to know?" Kaoru felt strange, knowing he had experienced something that Hikaru would never know.

"No, I don't." Hand and hand, they left the hotel to head home.


End file.
